


How Long Before You Let Me Go?

by sydneywhowrites



Series: Stepbrother Phan AU [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Stepbrothers, hc, highschool!au, older!phil, younger!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?Oh baby, can you hear me moan?You caught me under false pretensesHow long before you let me go?Basically, Dan gets hard and his older stepbrother is there to help.





	How Long Before You Let Me Go?

Dan closes the car door after getting settled in the passenger’s seat.

“Thanks for the ride, by the way.” Dan tells his stepbrother, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Even though they had been stepbrothers for a few weeks now and have gone to the same school their entire lives, they didn’t really know how to act around eachother. Dan’s social anxiety wasn’t helping either.

“Sure.” Phil responds, not taking his eyes of the road. He didn’t really feel like starting a conversation with Dan. They hadn’t hung out much, but Phil had already gathered that Dan was going to turn out to be a typical younger brother: cringey, annoying, and immature. Luckily, Phil mused, he only had one year left until he could move out. Then he would be free of his stepfamily, and more importantly, his step brother. But, for now, he would have to bide his time.

“Usually my mom picks me up, but she had to work late tonight. It’s a good thing we go to the same school!”

This was the detail that Phil was constantly reminded of; the fact that they went to school together.

His friends never let him get enough of it. “Wait a minute… Dan Howell? You mean, the year ten drama club kid who paints his nails? Your dad married his mom?” His friends would ask with a giggle. It wasn’t that hard to get under Phil’s skin, and his friends liked to use that to their advantage. Phil would just pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

Phil stopped his train of thought and focused on the road. His dad would kill him if he crashed the car. Dan’s mom would probably be pretty mad too, he supposed. And they would also be annoyed that Phil was acting like a dick. Against Phil’s better judgement, he realized he would have to talk to Dan. Maybe (just maybe) he wouldn’t be that bad once he got to know him.

“Are you hungry?”

Dan blinks. He didn’t expect Phil to want to talk to him.

“Yeah, ‘course I am. I’m always hungry.”

Phil internally winces at Dan’s attempt to be relatable. “Let’s go get some snacks then.”

Dan nods, not saying anything in an attempt to prevent messing things. He was finally making progress with Phil! He bites back a smile and turns the radio up.

_Oh baby, don’t you know I suffer? Oh baby, can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses How long before you let me go?_

Dan’s body moves along to the beat; he taps his fingers on the dashboard to the melody. He glances to his side, checking if Phil was going to tell him off for being embarrassing. Instead, he sees Phil mouthing along to Matt Bellamy’s voice. He turns the volume down. Phil notices and looks at Dan with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Hey! What was that for? That’s such a good song!”

“YOU like Muse too? They’re my favorite band!”

“Did you go to the concert a few months ago? The one in-“

“Manchester? Yeah! I got front row tickets!”

“No way! Lucky!”

“Yeah.” Dan smirks, looking out the window and reminiscing about the concert.

 _Maybe Dan isn’t as lame as everyone thinks he is_ , Phil muses, parking the car at the convenience store.

-

Just when Dan thought things were getting better between them, life threw a curveball at them. Dan was hard. He didn’t even know how it happened! One second, he was talking to Phil about the newest episode of American Horror Story; the next second, he was hard. Stupid teen hormones. All Dan could do was pray that Phil wouldn’t notice. Dan looked ahead at the traffic and groaned.

“We should’ve waited until later to get snacks. I forgot how bad the traffic gets Friday nights.”

All Dan can do is nod. He was focusing his attention on trying to calm himself down.

-

Phil was confused. What had he done wrong? From his perspective, things were going pretty well. Now, Dan wouldn’t even say a word to him. _Fine, two can play at that game_ , Phil decided. _I can ignore you too, Dan._

-

After an excruciatingly awkward ride, the pair had finally arrived home. Dan practically flew out of his seat, not even muttering a quick “Bye Phil!” before he undid his seatbelt and slammed the car door shut. Dan went at an impossible speed; he fished his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the front door, and ran up the stairs to his secluded bedroom. He closed his door behind him before Phil could even get a chance to turn the car off.

Phil brushes it off and begins to make his way upstairs into his own bedroom. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears a noise coming from Dan’s room. Phil shuffles over to Dan’s door, hoping that his clumsy tendencies don’t expose him.

“Uh, fuck!” Phil hears a moan come from Dan’s room. It sounds as if it is being muffled by a pillow. Is Dan… jerking off?

Is that why he was being so standoffish? Did he get hard? Phil laughs a little at the thought of Dan squirming around, embarrassed beyond belief. A small, _messed-up_ part of Phil wishes he could see it in real life, but he brushes it off before he gets too aroused by the idea. Stupid teen hormones.

Phil continues walking down the hall towards his bedroom when he stops again.

“Oh, Phil! Please! Fuck me so good!”

Was Dan really moaning for him in their own house? Phil assesses his options. He could 1: just ignore it and go into his room to take care of himself 2: go into Dan’s room and demand an explanation 3: go into Dan’s room and give him exactly what he wants.

-

Just when Dan is about to release onto the pile of pillows in front of him, he hears his door crack open.

“Oh, Phil! Please fuck me! Destroy me with your dick so I can’t walk anymore!” Phil mocks in a teasing voice. No real malice is actually in his tone; he just wants to mess with Dan a little before fucking him into oblivion. If he actually wanted to, that is. Dan goes completely red. He covers himself up, as if he has any shred of his already-bleak reputation left to lose.

“H-hey! I didn’t say that last part!”

Phil laughs at him. “You probably would have though, if I didn’t interrupt all the fun you were having in here.”

Dan glares back at him. “Why are you even in here? To bully me?”

Phil laughs again. “Well, yeah. That’s a given. But I also wanted to check if you wanted me to help you out there. You sounded so desperate, after all.”

“What do you mean by help?” Dan whispers, starting to grow hard again. If Phil actually wanted to have sex with him…

“Whatever you want, baby boy.” The second the name rolls of Phil’s tongue, Dan decides he likes it.

“Kiss me then.” Phil strides over to the bed, obeying Dan’s wishes. He grabs the younger boy’s face in his hands and kisses him, hard. He has a feeling Dan likes it rough.

“Wow. You were serious.”

“Wow is right. Lay on your stomach, baby boy. I’m gonna stretch you out.”

Dan flushes again. “Uh… you don’t have to- I… um… already stretched. Before you came in here.”

“You stretched while moaning my name? That’s cute, Dan. You’re precious. I’ll make this quick then. Spread yourself for me.”

Dan obliges and opens his legs for Phil. Phil inserts a finger into Dan, causing the younger boy to let out a yelp.

“Apparently you aren’t as stretched as you thought. That’s alright though, I’ll take my time. You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to.”

“I’ll try my best, Phil.” Phil snickers and continues opening Dan up.

He had Dan wrapped around his finger. He could ask him to jump, and Dan would ask “How high?”. He was the most submissive person Phil had ever been with, and it was turning him on immensely. Once Phil decides that Dan has waited long enough, he starts to insert the tip of his dick into Dan.

Dan lets out a long sigh. “More, please please please!”

Phil grabs Dan’s hips and slams him down, inserting himself completely into Dan’s ass. He repeats the process over and over. Dan starts to pant, the pleasure becoming too much for him.

“Please let me come! Please!”

“One sec-“

They both pause when they hear the garage door open.

“Shit! That’s my mom!”

"Mother fucker-“ Phil removes himself from Dan and grabs his puddle of clothes from the floor. He gets dressed as quickly as possible and leaves Dan alone in his room, locking Dan’s door behind him. Dan sighs and stares up at the ceiling, not bothering to get dressed.


End file.
